


Counting Sheep Together

by blackfin



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just straight fluff y'all, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Its during a late night rerun of Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Truckers that Robert makes a small request: would it be alright for them to fall asleep together?





	Counting Sheep Together

**Author's Note:**

> My Dadsona's name is Mitch so that's the one I used for this!  
> Also posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details

His phone dinged at precisely 3:33 in the morning. A time when most people would have been warmly wrapped up in their cozy beds, dreaming of flying pigs and jumping sheep but he, the horrible human being that he was, was lying prone on the coach, lazily dumping spoonfuls of chunky peanut butter into his gaping mouth, watching a rerun he had already seen about five times before of Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers. 

The moment his phone dinged, Callum had climbed out of the truck at the prompting of his brother, Flynt, to investigate something on the icy road, which had just ended up being a large piece of ice and was currently trying to get back in but Flynt, who had mistakenly thought the wind buffeting against the sides of the truck was a ghost, had locked all the doors and was now recording the loud, muffled hollers from Callum to be let back in, playing them back and then exclaiming to the camera the same phrases with the added clarification that that was what the ghosts were saying. 

Dropping the spoon back into the half empty jar of peanut butter, Mitch licked some traces of tasty goo from his fingers, reached over to the coffee table, picked up his phone, and unlocked it to see who was texting him at such a late hour. He was expecting for it to be Amanda - the Panda always texted him at the most bizarre hours to inform her of the goings on of her college life. Not that he minded, though. He missed his little Panda so it was always nice to hear from her. However, if it was her, she was going to get a stern remainder her that, as a student, she shouldn’t be awake at this hour. 

To his surprise, when he slid his lock screen up, the notification informed him that the sender of the message wasn’t Manda but Robert. Blinking rapidly in confusion, he tapped the notification, opening up the messaging window. The only thing it said was: ‘hey u awake?’. 

Well, that didn’t answer any questions. It wasn’t rare for Robert to message him. They were, after all, in a semi-relationship so it was kind of necessary that they talked to one another but it had been a long while since Robert had messaged him so late at night. The last time he could remember was before Manda had left for college, so a while. A little worried that something was wrong, he quickly texted back a similarly simple message: ‘ye, what’s up?’

He made to put the cellphone back down as it always took Robert forever to respond back but was startled, nearing dropping the phone onto the floor, when it almost immediately dinged once again. Okay, now he knew something had to be going on. Unlocking the phone again, he was further startled to see that the newly arrived message said: ‘am outside right now’. 

What happened next wasn’t exactly the most graceful ascension from the coach. After getting tangled up in the blanket that lay over his legs and nearly breaking his jaw on the coffee table, Mitch managed to get himself over to the door. He took a quick moment to compose himself, not wanting to appear out of breath or flustered. Once he had gotten himself back down to cool level, he flipped on the porch light, unlocked and yanked open the door. 

Standing with his hands in his pockets, shivering slightly in the cold night air was Robert. When their eyes met, he gave his trademarked half smile, though Mitch immediately noticed that he looked exhausted. He was also a little dismayed to find his cheeks and nose were bright red, as though he had been out in the cold for a while. 

“How long have you been out here?” Mitch asked, taking a step to the side so Robert could come inside. 

Robert chuckled, “I just got here. I walked over here instead of driving so...”

For a second, he thought he was going to have to drag Robert inside but after scrapping the bottoms of his shoes against the welcome map, he stepped inside, slowly looking around as Mitch shut the door behind him. After locking it again, he picked the blanket he had thrown off in his hurry to get up off the floor and asked, “What’s up? Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he responded easily, still looking around. “Me and Val talked today.”

“Really?” he exclaimed happily, screwing the lid back onto the peanut butter container, “How she doing?”

“Good, she’s gonna be bringing her girlfriend down here pretty soon so we can meet.”

“Oh, that is so awesome, Robert!” He wanted to hug him but held himself back. Physical affection wasn’t quite where they were at right now with Robert still not one hundred percent comfortable with it. That was such a good step forward for his and Val’s relationship, though! He hoped that he’d might be invited to the meeting, both so he could meet the girlfriend but also act as support for Robert. If that ended up not being the case, he would understand, though. 

“Yeah, it is. I’m looking forward to it.” Robert said softly, awkwardly scratching his cheek. “Would you be down with coming with me to meet her? Val wants to talk to you again as well.”

“I am so totally down for that.” Mitch replied seriously, his face grave, though his heart was doing a little happy dance at having actually been invited. 

“Cool, cool.” Robert said, a little hint of relief in his voice. Mitch figured he was probably a little nervous to take what was a considerably big step forward. He would be too, after all. 

They both fell silent. Robert continued to look around, almost as though he was avoiding eye contact. Quickly realizing that this was probably not the only thing Robert came over to tell him, Mitch walked over to the kitchen with both the intent to put the peanut butter away and also give Robert the time to figure out how he wanted to say the thing he wanted to say. 

“How’s Amanda doing?” Robert called. 

“Good,” Mitch said, walking back into the living room. Robert was still standing, hands now out of his pockets and hanging awkwardly at his side, “she wants to get a part time job to help pay for textbooks and all that.”

“You gonna try to talk her out of it?”

“Already have,” he sighed, “but she’s stubborn. Once she gets a thought in her head, there’s just about nothing that can stop her. Besides, she’s thinking about getting one at a local studio.”

“That’ll be good experience. Look good on a resume.”

“Yeah but I’m just worried about the workload.” Mitch replied, switching off the TV, cutting Flynt off mid-sentence as he screamed a incoherent jumble of words that sounded vaguely like an apology at his brother, who was walking away, down the ice road. 

“I can get Val to talk with her about it, if you want.”

Mitch crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his head back slightly as he thought on it. Probably was a good idea. He was her Dad so, by the laws of the universe, she most likely wasn’t going to listen but if the cool, success, beautiful woman he was pretty sure Manda had a slight crush on said something about it, she’d be more likely to listen. 

“That would be good. Thanks, Robert.”

“Course. I don’t want to see her burn out anymore than you do, so its not a problem.”

“You da man, Bobert.”

That earned him a slight chuckle before silence fell once again. Okay, yeah, something was definitely going on, though he couldn’t really figure out what. Robert seemed nervous about the whole meeting Val’s girlfriend thing but that was already out and talked about so he couldn’t imagine there was really anything more to be said about it. Should he offer him a cup of water or something? Maybe then they could retire to the kitchen where they could awkwardly sit around the table in silence? He wasn’t sure that’d make it any better but at least he’d have something else to focus on, rather than the heavy silence. 

“So...” Robert hesitantly spoke up.

“So?” Mitch replied.

Robert sighed softly before slowly saying, “I know it might not be appropriate for me to ask this, since I’m the one who asked for some time and distance but would it be alright, if tonight, we slept together?”

Okay, that was definitely not what he had been expecting. Feeling his cheeks heat up, he stared at Robert like a deer in headlights, utterly unable to think of anything to say in response. He wasn’t sure that was something he wanted to do. That didn’t seem like something they should do. While he wanted one day to be intimate again with Robert, he could sense that this wasn’t the right time. Opening his mouth with the intent to gently turn him down, Robert abruptly looked up, his expression startled. 

“That’s not what I meant. It came out wrong. I mean, can we go to your bed, together, lie down and just sleep...together? Me and you?”

Now that was a request he could grant. In fact, it was one he was more than happy to grant because being able to just sleep together with Robert sounded amazing. Sighing in relief, Mitch nodded, “Yeah, that sounds good. Do you need something to sleep in?”

Robert shook his head, his mouth turning up into a small, grateful smile, “Nah, my shirt and undies will work. Can I use your bathroom?”

“No, you can pee in the sink.” Mitch replied teasingly. 

Robert shrugged, “Wouldn’t be the first time,” he paused for a moment, tilting his head slightly, “won’t be the last.”

“Actually pee in my sink and I’ll put you out on the street.” Mitch said in a mock threatening tone, already walking down the hall towards his bedroom. 

A soft chuckle from Robert followed after him, “I’ll be a good boy and use the potty like everyone else.”

Pushing open the door to his bedroom, Mitch flicked on the light, took a few steps towards the bed to give Robert room to get in then pointed to the master bath off to the side, “Help yourself. I’m going to get changed.”

“Thanks, I won’t be long.” Robert replied, shedding off his leather jacket as his eyes roamed curiously over the room. 

Once the bathroom door was closed, Mitch quickly changed into his pjs were just an old, ragged band tee shirt that he had had since before Manda was born and a pair of boxers, pulled over his briefs. Alex had always made fun of him for it but he couldn’t sleep in just his underwear. He had to have something else going on down there before he could slip into sleepy time. Switching off the light he had just turned on, he carefully made his way over to his bed, hands out in front of him in a searching position. He nearly knocked over the bedside lamp in his attempt to find it but caught it in a ninja quick motion. Sitting down on the edge, he turned on the lamp, filling the room with low, golden light.

Slipping underneath the covers, he squirmed down into a lying position, then squirmed around even further until the had found a comfortable position. Once he had found it, he stared up at the ceiling and tried to ignore how hard his heart was beating. He had been fine before but now, with everything in place for him and Robert to spend a night like an actual couple, he was a little excited. Well, a lot excited. A couple thing...an actual couple thing! He had wanted to do just a couple thing for a long while and now, it was actually here! 

He needed to calm down, though. Robert probably wouldn’t want any kind of physical affection or close proximity to each other, and he needed to respect that. This was a good step forward for their relationship. He didn’t want to mess it up by moving things too quickly. Taking a deep breath, he commanded his thundering heart to slow down, that it was not time for that. As he was arguing with his insides, the bathroom door open and Robert stepped out. True to his word, he was stripped down to his shirt and underwear. Fighting against the urge to allow his eyes to roam down to his thighs, Mitch asked, “I’m not gonna find my aroma now has the aroma of dried piss in the morning, am I?”

“I said I was going to be a good boy, didn’t I?” Robert replied with a chuckle as he strode over to the other side of the bed. 

Picking up the covers, he slipped underneath them, wiggled in a similar motion Mitch had just gone through before settling on his side, facing in Mitch’s direction. Tucking the blanket up close to his chin, he sighed contentedly, his brown eyes sliding closed. Taking that as indication that it was now officially sleep time, Mitch switched off the bedside lamp, throwing the room into darkness. Settling into the mattress, he stared up into the darkness, wondering if he was actually going to be able to sleep tonight with Robert right beside him when the man on his mind spoke up, “I can’t promise anything more than this, Mitch.”

There was a tone of regret in his voice that made his heart clench. Turning his head, even though he was pretty sure Robert couldn’t see him, Mitch replied, “You don’t have to promise anything. I don’t want anything that you aren’t comfortable giving. If this is the only thing you’re comfortable with right now, then that’s absolutely fine with me. I’ve told you before: take your time, figure out what it is you want - as long as you’re doing that, then I’m okay.”

A moment of silence followed before Robert softly snorted, “I’ll never understand how I landed myself such a good man. Thank you, Mitch.”

“No problem, Bobert.” He replied, fighting against the urge to reach up and lightly stroke his fingers along Robert’s scruffy cheek. 

More silence then Robert quietly said, “I’m gonna scoot closer.”

“Okay, would you mind if I put my arm around you?”

“That’s fine, I don’t mind.” Robert replied, much to his delight. 

There was some shuffling then warmth was brushing up against him. Lifting his arm up so Robert had access to his side, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he pressed up close to him, resting the same scruffy cheek he had just been thinking about lovingly stroking his fingers across on his shoulder. Slowly settling his arm on his back, giving Robert time to pull away, just in case, Mitch took a little risk. Turning his head slightly, he rested his cheek on the top of Robert’s head, doing a little internal dance of delight at just how unbelievably soft his hair was. 

Pulling in a deep breath, he let it out slowly before asking, “Is this okay?”

There was no response. Mitch waited a moment, his ears tuned to the sound of Robert breathing, then quickly realized that he was already out like a light. Just how exhausted had he been? That worried him just a little bit, though he decided not to overthink it. When he next got the chance, he would ask Mary if anything was going on. He might get chewed out for not noticing if there was something going on but after having gone through the same thing many times before, it was something he had just gotten used to. 

Snuggling closer to Robert, he placed a little kiss against top of his forehead and whispered, “Goodnight, love.”


End file.
